Escape from Reality - Hope
by Deadly Thinking
Summary: It's been eight years since the death of my tormentor. Seven years since the discovery of my heritage. Finally six years since I was recognized by a forgotten one. And the only thing that stayed the same within those eight years, was the mask that had seen everything I had done and been through. I can only wonder what it will see next.
1. New Discovery

Escape from Reality

Chapter 1 New Discovery

It's been eight years since the death of my tormentor. Seven years since the discovery of my heritage. Finally six years since I was recognized by a forgotten one. And the only thing that stayed the same within those eight years was the mask that had seen everything I had done and been through. As I sat here on the ground looking towards the sky. I reflected on how things were until now.

Flashback age 8

I sat there looking outside the window. Looking at all of Children playing while I had to stay inside. If only they understood what I had to go through. Stealing medicine and food to survive. Freezing every night because this abandoned home has lost everything. The worst part winter. I sat here with a fire in the fireplace. As I sat there I reached towards the flame. Wondering would this be the death of me. Before the flame could taste my flesh I heard a cough behind me. As I turned back, I saw an eight year old girl with her orange eyes looking into my dulled sea green eyes.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" she asked. I just nodded wondering how did she get inside. We sat there in a comfortable silence. I then felt a weight on my shoulder, when I looked she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I thought of what could I do to get her off me, but I just sat there. It wouldn't be the first time I had gotten no sleep.

The next morning I was looking at a pile of ashes. And on shoulder still was the unknown girl. I felt the weight on my shoulder removed and she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning." I greeted.

"Morning." Was her reply.

"So what is your name?"

"Hestia. Yours?"

"Percy. So why have you taken interest in me Lady Hestia."

She looked shocked for a little bit before regaining her composure.

"How did you know who I was?"

"You told me your name, and after a year ago, I looked into the Greeks to see what I was going to put up with. You didn't answer me though."

"I wish to adopt you as my child." She said. Her cheeks slightly pink. I felt a deep feeling in my chest. I haven't felt this since mom was around. What was this feeling.

"I would be honored to My Lady." Wig that, she put a hand on my shoulder and I felt a surge of energy run through my body. I felt at peace. Something that had never happened before.

"Now, how about you tell me about that mask on your belt. "

Flashback end

That was six years ago. And now mother has given me a reason to live. I rescue those who were like me. Abandoned and no purpose. I was on my way off the roof when I got an iris message from mom.

"Hey mom, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine dear, I called to let you know that Hades has called a favor I owe him. Could you go pick Nico and Bianca up. I heard they were staying at school for the dance."

I sighed as I was forced to go to the school dance. As I walked down the stairs, I saw three new students walk in. I could immediately tell they weren't from here. As I weaved my way through the crowd, a lot of the other students either sent glares my way, or had looks of lust in theirs eyes. When I found Nico, he said that Bianca was dancing with some random guy. I told him to meet me by the bleachers in a moment. I spent another minute searching for her when I bumped into a the two of the three people that just entered.

"Hey have you seen a our friends Nico and Bianca, we've been looking for quite awhile now."

I just shook my head as I felt a change in the mist. I walked towards the exit to see both Bianca and Nico being taken by Doctor Thorn. I took my mask off it's belt loop and clipped it on. Pulled my hood up and unwound the chain that is always around my right forearm and followed. As I jumped from tree top to tree top, I could see a cliff in the distance. At this cliff were the Di Angelo twins and a random kid. Just as I arrived I heard a white noise in the background. Ignoring it, I kept my eyes on the event that was about to unfold in front of me. Thorn had gone into monster mode and decimated the hope the other demigods had of saving the twins. I snuck along the tree line and threw my chains. Both wrapping around their waists. I pulled bak and they flew into the shadows. I flashed them on top of the school and sent a prayer to Hades to collect his children. I returned to the top of the trees to see the a large clad of silver gather around the manticore. Realizing he was cornered, he made a desperate grab of where the twins were standing during he fight, but grabbed empty air and fell off the cliff. I thought he was getting off too easy, so I tossed my left chain that wrapped around his tail, jumped off the tree and with my fall, pulling him back up. I held it there until I no longer felt any weight. Just as I was about to pull back, I was pulled up and over the branches and onto the ground in front two groups I didn't want to see. Before I could make a run, two of the silver clad tackled me.

Artemis

Just as Thorn jumped off the cliff, a chain flew outing nowhere and wrapped around his tail as he was pulled back up. Zoe had asked for permission to kill. I just nodded. With Thorn now dead, I grabbed on the chain and pulled. And out of the shadows came a masked figure. They had a white mask covering his face. A regular black hoodie and black jeans. Red trainers and chains seemed to be dangling from his arms. Before I could say anything, Lily and Alison tackled him. They pinned his arms as he struggled to break free.

"Now who is our savior behind the mask?" Alison asked as she bent down to remove the mask. Before she touched the mask, he burst into flames and what was left behind was a pile of ash. I looked up to see him running along the trees. I yelled out my bow and shot him is his left calf. As he fell I heard a curse. And he seemed to be down. As Lily and Alison went to collect the body, I brought the camp's group over.

Moments later...

We all sat there in silence as the masked boy had clipped the mask to one of his belt loops. We all sat there with a cup of hot chocolate or nothing waiting for some one to break the silence. That's when he said the first words.

"Well, what do I need to explain?"

I looks him over and thought of three questions.

"Who is your godly parent, what were you doing with interfering with both a hunt and quest, and who are you?"

He sighed as if wondering how he got himself into this mess.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, I haven't a clue who my godly parent is. And I was returning a favor that involved helping these guys." As he gestured towards the campers.

"Well side we are introducing ourselves, how about the campers start. "

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

"Nick Haley, son of Poseidon."

"Thalia, Just Thalia. Daughter of Zeus."

A the mention of Poseidon and Zeus, Perseus' eyes change from brown, to green to orange.

"Well Perseus, you are coming with me to Olympus to decide what to do with you." I told him. He just nodded as if this was expected. Just as I was about to grab his shoulder, he erupted into flames and I heard some shrieks outside. I rushed out to see burning footprints come out of he girls campfire and go deeper in to the forest.

Percy

Shit, shit, shit, shit. They cannot take me to Olympus. Zeus will kill me for being born a son of Poseidon, but probably do something worse web he discovers Mom has been covering my tracks. As I sprinted away, I unraveled my chains and used them to swing from tree to tree. I arrived back at the school before they could catch me I rushed in and made my way to the roof to see Nico and Bianca having a talk with Alecto.

"I get harassed by the Hunters and you guys get Hot Chocolate, just my luck huh." All of them looked toward me.

"What did I forget something?" I asked them. Instead of a reply, I was tapped on the shoulder. My shoulders sagged in defeat as I knew who it would be. I was thinking whether I should test my luck and jump.

"Oh no you don't boy. I don't have time for your games."

"Alright fine just flash us over so I can get my death over with." I sighed. As a bright silver light washed over me.

A/n: what is up my fellow thinkers. I am here with the fresh rewrite of Escape from Reality. Reason being, I felt as though I was referring to Altered Destinies too often. So here is the start ad expect a few chapters in the coming week. I'm probably going to make a poll for this later, but what do you use to fanfiction. Because I am on my phone so on focus on typing instead of gaming with my friends.

Till next time,

D_-T


	2. The Forgotten come to Light

Chapter 2 - The Forgotten comes to light

No POV

Everything was busy on Olympus that fateful night. While Zeus and Poseidon were arguing, Athena was designing new buildings on her phone. Hermes was checking on his eBay. Apollo writing poetry of himself. Aphrodite reading the fanfictions of her children. Ares sharpening his sword. Hephaestus fumbling with some trinket. Only one was not looked at. Only one did their job perfectly. As she sat there tending to the hearth, Artemis burst into the throne room with a boy. As everyone stopped what they were doing.

Athena POV

As I looked up from my redesigned Parthenon, I saw Artemis holding a boy in shackles.

As we all stared, I felt as though something was off. He had black hair and brown eyes. Wore a mask on top of his head. An entire black attire. As I was studying him, his eyes kept wandering to the hearth. I didn't know what was important about it. Just that it was always lit. As father questioned who he was, he only gave him Jackson. At this words Poseidon's eyes flashed and a trident flashed over him.

"Brother!"Zeus yelled,"how dare you..." He couldn't finish his sentence as the trident faded away and was replaced with flaming crane. His eyes were replaced with shock and awe.

"Sister..." He murmured, as he turned towards the hearth. When I looked over, a little girl faded in, sitting next to hearth. She flickered every so often. As she looked up, her eyes were hollow. But when she turned towards the boy, they brightened with something I only saw in some of my family members. Hope. The same look of hope in many soldiers and children when it seems lost.

"Yes brother?"

"Did you break your," before father could finish, a flaming chain wrapped around his neck. As I looked to where it came from, I see a Artemis bound, and the boy holding the chain.

"Don't you dare question whether she broke her oath. You think she would sink that low when you all forgot about her. She adopted me. I don't know or care who my father was, all I care for is her and those I can trust. You all voted her down to a minor god, she only stepped down so conflict wouldn't come upon you fools. Perhaps she was wrong." Just as he pulled the chain, a silver arrow erupted from his left shoulder. Looking behind him, Artemis held a bow. Taking advantage of the distraction, father grabbed his bolt and threw. Not realizing he would hit one of his daughters.

When the smoke cleared, the boy was in front of Artemis with his forearms crossed. As he collapsed, Hestia rushed over from the hearth. Tears rushing down her face. As she cradled his head in her lap, a trail of fire creeped its way over to Zeus, and lit his throne ablaze. As Poseidon put the throne out. Hestia stood and turned to Zeus. Wings of fire erupted from the nine year old goddess. When she was about to charge, a purple mist seeped from her child's pocket. From the mist came Hades.

"Peace sister, Perseus is still alive. No need to end the life of our arrogant brother." He said. Hand on her shoulder. The fire disappeared as she fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"Apollo, please bring your aunt to the infirmary. And Hades, summon a seat for yourself." Said Zeus.

Moments later

Artemis POV

We all sat in silence after Hades told us his side of the story. Hestia had adopted the child after finding him in an abandoned home. And ever since been rescuing the other god's children. He even brought Alison and Lily to the hunt. As I pondered upon these thoughts, he started to awaken from taking a blast from the bolt. As he sat up from the cot next to Apollo. He looked around and glared at Poseidon and Zeus.

"So what are you going to do now, kill me?" He questioned. Three answers erupted from different parts of the room.

"Yes."

"Never!"

"Why?"

Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena all looked at each other. Zeus cleared his throat and said, " Let us put this to vote, to the boy lives?" About half the room raised their hands."The boy dies?" Only one raised. "The boy lives I guess. But what are we to do with you then?"

"Should we send him to..."

"If you think you can send me to one of your infernal concentration camps then you can say hello to Flash Flame." Perseus interrupted Athena. With that insult to camp, Zeus stood up in rage.

"What concentration camp! We treat our children with respect."

"Then please tell me why I was crammed into the Hermes cabin and met 15 other children that were born from minor gods. I would have brought them with me when I left if they didn't find family within each other. And what about all of the children you leave begin to die to the monsters out there?" He exclaimed in outrage."so many of us just want to rise up against you for what you've done to us and those you've abandoned. The only thing stopping us is my mother." After he finished his rant we all looked in shock. After a few moments, Hades stood to leave. But not without a parting message.

"Brother, as a future reference, if you touch him or anyone that is under Hestia's protection, the underworld will be at war with you. " we were at the end of the meeting and we still didn't know what the boy's intentions were. As each god flashed out. He walked out the door and walked to he edge of Olympus. As I stood at the entrance of the throne room. I watched as he looked back and fell.

A/n: this is long overdue now isn't it. Well that's me I suppose. Anyways. With this going out there, as you probably already done is forget about this author in general because he can't give us quality stories on a day to day basis. And even when he does publish it isn't even worth reading. Well sorry and I'll be back around, I don't know.

Till next time,

D_-T


	3. Real one soon

**What is up? Uh how do I usually start these off. Well, I'm going to be gone for an indefinite amount of time so I decided to quit ff forever. It was a great ride, but I suppose it's over now.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How many of you believed that? Anyways, I actually need Ocs. Send them in a pm or review or whatever. They just have to be a logical demigod for the era of the series I'm in.

Till next time,

D_-T


	4. Falling Casually

Chapter 3 - Casually falling

Percy POV

My people, their calling to me. As I walked over to he edge, the stinging pain on my wrists, the glowing flame on my mask. I needed to return as fast as possible. And my breaking point would make this possible. As I neared the edge of Olympus, the stinging turned into burning agony. The last 10 meters away extended to 100. When I finally found the edge, I looked back and submit to he darkness.

Artemis POV

I blinked. In that one tenth of a second, he was gone. I ran to the edge and a rush of floating embers warmed my face. I backed up and watched as the little embers floated away. I looked past the edge again, and there was no screaming of the mortals. No body on the ground. I couldn't think what could have possibly happened. As I walked away from the edge, I can only wonder in a little girl's imagination of what happened.

Aurora POV

I sat at home wondering where the hell is Perce. Cause his mission usually take a few hours. Not a whole damn day. I had to tell Ms. Birtap that he fell and cut himself up. Guess who has to give him artificial scars again. That's right, me. Maybe I won't make them artificial this time around. As I pondered on the ways you can cut a human wan kill them, embers floated into the house through the window. As the pile sat there, it swirled into an outline of a person. Finally Percy rose from the ashes.

"Took long enough. Save your explanation cause I have to cut you up later." He just groaned in protest. Not surprised. I continued to sit there because I was still waiting for Jade and Basset. While I was there, I thought of my past, and how I got here.

Flashback age 11

I just broke the shackles that kept me locked in that damn room. As I continued to sneak away from him, I came across an abandoned church. I walked in, seeing only a mossy nun statue and a cross that was chipping in various places. As I found the door to the basement, I walked deeper in. Not caring that I died. Finally I found the object I was looking for. A noose. Beneath it was a pile of dust. Probably the last corpse. As I opened the supply closet to find a ladder, a woman in a blue robe walked out.

"Who are you?" I yelled after falling back in surprise.

"Someone who should have protected you better." She sighed. Shaking her head as if she were disappointed in herself.

As I stood up,"I ask again who are you?" I questioned in a harsher tone. Obvious that I didn't like what was going on. Before she could answer I heard a new voice behind.

"Why she's you mother Aurora." I looked back to see a eight year old girl, untying the noose that had been set there for many years.

Flashback end

As I was brought out of my past, a gust blew through the window. With the gust came leaves. As the leaves settled, Jade rose. And next to her was Basset.

"Finally someone to talk to, anyways where were you guys?" I didn't get an answer from Basset as he walked right past me to the door. So naturally, I took my dagger out of it's sheath and threw it. Instead of pinning his hood to the door however, it pinned a joker playing card. "Real funny Basset. Anyways Jade, are you going to answer?"

"Yea, I just ask Basset to borrow some clothes from Spencer's for me. So how do you think these jeans look?"

I just shook my head."Really Jade, you need to stop asking him of these things. It's not his fault he can't leave his past out of his mind." Ad if I was was still thinking, I would have noticed Basset was still by the door.

Basset POV

After hearing Aurora, I sulked away back to my room. As I opened the door, I saw the typical safe, bed and dresser. I reached under the bed and pulled out a suitcase. Inside was just some papers. Papers that mother gave us so we could learn about each other. I looked over the first sheet.

Name: Basset Chunhour

History:Amnesia patient, doesn't know anything of past. Currently wears mask to hide himself away. Mask is flat, has black eyes, red line acts as mouth. X cut on it. Only piece of past found was sister's grave. Same year he Los his memory.

Mental status: Undefined

Disorders:Schizophrenia, Kleptomaniac

Parent:_

I just sat there as we never found who my mother was. As I continued to look at the sheet, the parent area started glowing. I looked away front the blinding light. In place of the blank line I saw who finally brought me into this world.

Aphrodite. You have got to be shitting me. Well it explains why Jade has me steal her clothes for her. I decided to will the winds again as I faded into a gust. I don't know where it brought me, but I came across plenty of silver tents. I stepped down from the tree I was in. As I was trying to recall who's color was silver. I came across a smoldered fire. Looking at my watch, it was close to 3:00 in the morning. I slipped my mask from my belt loop to my face as I sat outside in a grey tank and black jeans. I took a light and burned some leaves. Whispering home, a few seconds later, the interior of the attic back home appeared. I saw Percy laying there as Aurora and Jade talked about whatever. I took a playing card from my back pocket and wrote be home later. And chucked it into the the view for me, but throwing the card at them. As the view disappeared, in front of me was a girl wearing a silver tiara. Silver parka, shorts, and boots. In her hand was a dagger. And it was leveled at my face.

Zoe POV

I couldn't sleep for we had to go the that accursed camp in the morning. As lady Artemis hadn't returned with the boy, I expected him dead. As I laid in my tent, I heard the snow crunch outside. As I put my parka on and armed myself,mi look outside to want seemed to be a sixteen year old teenager. A mask in his belt loop. A tank top and jeans. His hair was brown and went down the length of his neck. As I snuck closer, he put the mask in his and pulled out a light. He reached and a light and lit it. Some smoke surrounded him. I pulled my knife out and had ready in case it was hostile. Soon the smoke dispersed and I had my dagger level with his face.

"Who are you boy?" I questioned. My eyes showing that if he doesn't meet my words, my dagger will meet his face. At that moment, a green leaf started glowing on his mask he stood up jumped back as the gust started to pick up he started fading I threw the dagger as a last ditch effort, and it hit his shoulder, the leaf on the mask disappeared and he fell to the ground. I decided to leave him there as he seemed content on the ground.

Basset POV

My oh my. My shoulder is bleeding. Oh what should I do. Well. I took a nap. When I awoke, I saw a group of girls in silver parkas, a girl dressed as a punk, a blonde in an orange shirt and blue jeans. Finally a guy with black hair, and green eyes.

"Morning, uh where the hell am I?" With those words, the parka girls pulled out bows and notched some arrows. I jumped up flipped over them, taking out the playing cards threw them down them, making sure they barely missed Thomas I floated towards the forest, a barrage of arrows came my way, just barely dodging each one, one hit my mask as it shattered, I fell back to the on my knees, I pulled out both of my balisongs and got read for the next rush of arrows, it never came, instead it was a knife to the back. I kicked back. And my foot came in contact with the same person who put the blade in my shoulder earlier. Which reminds me, mom is going to kill me if I hurt the hunters or campers. I decided to drop my blades and hold my hands tot he back of my head.

"What the hades are you doing?" She questioned

"Keeping a promise to the ones that protected a a long time ago."

She walked forward, forcing me into my knees. She tied my hands behind me and dragged me back to the main group. As I was gracefully tossed forward. I turned to gust again and managed to get blackout with my destination in mind. Home.

A/n: taps mic twice' Hello? Is tis thing workin? this chapter seems messy, it's because it is. Reason being, Ocs. I needed to think up of two with the one that uhh, what was their name again. I'll remeber later, but if you don't like her personality, tell what it was meant to be and I can retune this. That is some of the reason why it is so messy. The other is I haven't written anything in so long. I feel strange. Anyways, I'm considering going back to daily chapters, but the issue is my creativity is pretty low. But I'll see you again within the next week.

Till next time,

D_-T


End file.
